


Date Night with Bruce Banner

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Hulk - Fandom, The Incredible Hulk
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Lemons, Minor plot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bruce banner lemons, bruce banner smut, illegal pet trade, office smut, pet trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: Bruce Banner is your date for the special opening night of your exhibit at an animal rehabilitation center. One thing leads to another and you find yourself in your office together...
Relationships: Bruce Banner x Reader, Bruce Banner x Reader insert, Bruce Banner x Y/N, Bruce Banner x You, Hulk x Reader insert, Hulk x You, hulk x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Date Night with Bruce Banner

“Oh my God!!” Spinning on the spot, you gasp when your eyes land on Bruce. You just knocked the wind out of each other when you stepped straight in to him, not knowing he was right behind you. “Bruce, I’m so sorry. I had no idea that you were there.”

“Its okay Y/N. It was an accident. Not every night your date tries to knock you out,” he smiles warmly at you and you find yourself flustered and blushing. “Normally they try knocking me out when they realise the Big Guy comes with me.”

“Well, its a good thing I knew before you asked me to the movies that time.” You nudged his ribs playfully before wrapping your hands around his arm, giving him a slight pull. “Come on, I’ve got something to show you.”

You pull him through the crowded lobby and to one of the exhibits near the far end of the auditorium. There was a group of people congregating already, looking through the one-way glass of the enclosure.

“This is Oscar and Juliet,” you grinned up at Bruce before looking back in to the enclosure. Sat up on one of the branches of the foliage were the two Silvery Gibbons, Oscar embracing Juliet as she held tightly to him. They were both totally loved up.

Bruce’s eyes landed on the two primates and for a time he seemed fixated on how they caressed each others fur and how Oscar seemed to hold his mate tightly against him.

“They’re stunning. Y/N, you did an amazing job.” You turn to look up at him, his eyes meeting with yours.

“Thank you Bruce, it means a lot to hear that. _They_ mean a lot to me.” You sighed heavily, looking back up at the two primates. They had come such a long way and knowing that they were on the final stretch of their recovery made all of the travelling and sleepless nights worth it.

“Anyone who knows you can see what they mean to you,” his hand found yours and he squeezed tightly.

He was in total awe of you, the way that you were completely devoted to your job and the animals you worked with. As you turned to look at him to speak, you were cut short when you realised he wasn’t looking at the Gibbons any more but at you. You quickly look away, blushing madly as you swept your hair behind your ear.

“So are they tame in any way?” He spoke softly, smiling as he looked away from you and back up to the animals. People had since come and gone, most of the chatter and noise now coming from the enterance lobby.

“They are to a degree,” you shrug your shoulders slightly, standing closer to him. “These two were wild caught, so taken away from their mothers at a young age and sold for a good price. Silvery Gibbons are becoming more and more endangered so are being treated like a collectable. But being so young they didn’t have a chance to learn manners from their mothers or any survival skills. They start of super cute but as soon as they hit puberty, they turn in to aggressive hormonal teenagers. And as soon as they start biting, they get released to die or get sold again.”

He noticed your smile fade as you spoke, your eyes not leaving the two apes as they groomed each other. “And that’s where you come in…” he nudged you softly, pulling you away from your daydream about the animals before they came to your rehabilitation centre. His eyes never left you, his hand still holding on to yours.

“Yeah. Amber at HR has a team that looks out for any leads on where exotic animals get moved on to and she found these guys on CraigsList in Sacramento.”

“This is amazing Y/N. It really is incredible. We’re all so proud of you.” Bruce spoke softly, his eyes drifting from the enclosure and back to you.

“Sorry, I’ve been babbling this whole time.” You told him about Oscar and Juliet 100 times before and he listened to you every time like it was the first.

“You’re not babbling. You’re passionate about them and I couldn’t be enjoying tonight any more.” He looked over his shoulder, motioning to the people around us viewing the other exhibits. “I’m sure these guys are having a good time, too.”

You felt your cheeks burning again, smiling up at him happily. You sighed, looking around the large group of people Bruce had just mentioned.

“Want to get out of here?” You asked quickly, realising that other than the two primates you wanted Bruce to see, it was actually quiet a boring event. Being surrounded by animals, the music and alcohol was limited and the vibes were dull ones.

“Aren’t you the VIP for tonight?” He raised an eyebrow at your question, taking a look around the crowd.

“I can be the VIP somewhere else in this place.” You smile sheepishly at him and he nods slowly, letting you lead him out of the auditorium.

_*****_

You were both soon sat in your office on your leather couch, reminiscing over past adventures and mishaps over a bottle of wine that you had stashed away in your desk.

Drinking back the last of your wine, you placed your glass down on the coffee table besides Bruce’s before sitting back comfortably. This was so much better than the party going on in the other end of the building.

“Have I said how handsome you look tonight?” You ask suddenly once your laughter dies down. Bruce chokes slightly as you speak, his wide eyes landing on you. It was no secret that Bruce had deep rooted anxiety and was in no way used to being complimented. With walls built so high and thick, it was hard for anyone to make him see how amazing he really was.

“Well, have I said tonight how beautiful you look tonight?” He retorted, his eyes dancing over your lips before locking eyes with you again. Sitting up straight, you leaned in closer.

“No, I don’t think you have Bruce.” You smiled wickedly, chewing your bottom lip as you couldn’t help but smile.

“Because you look absolutely stunning tonight and I’m the luckiest guy here.” His breath was hot against you as he shuffled closer, his gaze lowered to your lips.

Without warning, he was on you, his lips on yours in a bruising kiss. It was a rough, passionate kiss, his unshaven face creating that slight friction burn across your cheeks. A small whine escaped you as his hands fell to your hip and pulled you closer. He suddenly pulled away, guilt flooding his senses.

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I–I’m sorry. Did I hurt you? I shouldn’t have–”

“Bruce, you didn’t hurt me… please kiss me again..” your voice is barely a whisper, your body already feeling cold at the loss of contact. With his hand still on your hip, he pulls you against him as his lips meet with your jaw, biting and kissing his way to your ear. Your fingers intertwine in his dark locks, your heart racing as he continues his assault on your throat.

“Tell me to stop and I will…..” he groans against you between kisses, his hands trailing up your body, squeezing your breasts tightly through the thin fabric of your dark dress.

“Please, don’t stop.” You pant your words, your body moving to his touch. “Please Bruce…”

Holding his wrist in your hand, you guide his fingers to where you need him the most as he continues kissing you, a growl vibrating against your lips as his fingertips brush against your panties.

“Oh my God, Y/N. You’re dripping…”

With one last kiss he pulled away, slipping the thin materiel down you legs and off you. His eyes drift down, watching closely as his fingers stroke your wet cunt, his brow furrowed in awe as he slips a finger inside. You moaned loudly, rocking your hips to his touch, desperate for more.

His finger moves deeper, a second digit slipping in. Your head falls back on the couch and Bruce’s mouth latches on to your throat again, kissing and licking his previous bite marks, nibbling along your jaw as his fingers find that most sensitive spot inside you.

“Oh fuck, right there…” a pornographic moan falls from your lips as he continues his assault with his fingers and mouth, drawing a cry from you as his thumb found your clit.

Its all so overwhelming. You feel yourself coming undone, your hips lifting off the couch and eyes rolling as you feel your climax coming closer and closer. The feeling of your walls tightening around his fingers, your pussy pulsating as your moans grew louder were driving him mad. He’d never been in such admiration of anyone before now.

With one last thrust of his fingers, you came with a loud cry, your orgasm washing over you as his thumb continued to dance over your sensitive bud.

His fingers slowed down inside you before he pulled away completely, kissing his way up to your lips. His kiss was gentle and caring, his lips soft against yours as you came down from your high.

“Bruce….” you panted his name, your hands creeping up to the back of his neck and fingers tangling in his hair. He was nestled between your thighs, one hand resting on your hip as his other brushed you hair from your face.

“Yes Y/N?” His voice was hoarse and his once pressed suit now sitting messily on his strong frame.

“Please…. please fuck me..”

He pulled away suddenly, leaning over you on the couch, his eyes wide as he stared down at you. He swallowed hard and you felt shame wash over you when he didn’t respond… you knew that you would mess this up. Maybe you made him uncomfortable? You knew that he wasn’t the bravest around women, the last thing you’d ever want is to scare him or get him in to something he didn’t want to be a part of.

“Oh….” your thoughts were suddenly cut short when his hips began to grind against yours, his hard length brushing against you with a bruising force; his suit pants being all that separated you from him.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since you dragged me in to this office….”

You melted under him, your cheeks flushed as his lips crashed against yours again. For a split second you were certain you caught a flash of green behind his dark and hungry eyes. And it excited you more than ever.


End file.
